degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-26978496-20160224010725
I watched Girl Meets Bay Window and here's my thoughts no one asked for: - Lucas was never kid? I swear that his "huh?" actually made the episode for me, the confusion on his poor face was too funny. - Riley wanting to change the bay window felt as if it almost came out of nowhere. I get she's going through change and wants to symbolise that by taking away her comfort zone to push herself, but I wish we could have seen more of her reasoning beside using going to high school as a justification. - Little Maya broke my heart when we saw that she felt safety at Riley's place instead of her own because of what her parents were going through. You could tell, though, that her and Riley really have had a connection that has stood the test of time. I felt that it was so saaaaad when they were bye to their young versions, as if they realised that's a part of their lives they'll never get back, but I totally appreciated how they helped one another through it - their presence alone reminded each other that their friendship would be the one thing to never change. - Little Farkle/Maya/Riley were adorable! Their song and dance number (lol @ Lucas never being a kid) was sweet, and Riley singing about her prince while Maya shouts "get some dignity"...oh girls <3 - Did I fangirl when Riley told Farkle he was handsome? Noooo. Okay, maybe just a little! I totally see them being explored romantically and I SO WANT THAT. They've been there for each other from the start as we saw in this episode- he saved her life (well, she just had to life her head but still, lol) when they first met, has always believed in her, and understood her when even Maya was unable to. And Riley makes him smile, she accepts Farkle for all that he is, and they both get each others quirky sense of humour. Little Farkle saying he'd love them equally and little Riley being the one to question to if he'd love one of them more? And then it being brought up again that he loves them equally? Hmmm, I see another change coming <3 - I wasn't a fan of grown up Maya and Riley. I felt the actresses lacked that spark that Rowan and Sabrina bring to the characters, but I also perhaps saw it as a slight nod to how they may have mellowed down as they've gotten older. I don't know if that was actually them when they're older, or how they each see themselves or one another to be in the future, yet I did appreciate how they were still friends. It was so bittersweet. Growing up is hard and so exciting at the same time. But I think Riley and Maya will always be friends, even if they drift apart they'd always be there to take care of each other. - I really loved how grown up Riley told Maya to lift her head to see their younger versions, it was a nice reference to before in the episode when Maya was telling the same to Riley.